Chocolates Leading to Love
by DongBangShingi
Summary: Valentine's day, a day Hinata always dreamed of spending with her longtime crush Naruto.     Valentine's day, a day Sasuke always hated and despised. SasuxHina


Naruto was training again with Jiraiya.

Although that day had been very cold, Hinata felt her cheeks grow hot as she silently watched the eager blond make mistakes and then try again.

_It's so amazing how hard Naruto tries._ She giggled a bit when Naruto fell in the river.

Today was Valentine's day. You know, the day when all the girls give chocolates to the guys they like.

Hinata blushed again as she clutched a tiny bag containing a single chocolate heart.

She had given many other guys chocolates that day, like Shino and Kiba,...even Neji, but those were all obligatory chocolates,...because she felt responsible as a friend. Those were all store-bought.

But this chocolate, the chocolate in her hand was special. She had made it herself spending hours and hours attempting to create a substance worthy enough to be called Valentine's chocolate.

Naruto was finished training. He collapsed on the ground, panting as Jiraiya-sensei praised him for trying unusually hard today.

Hinata wanted to confront him then buy she shied away when Naruto thought he heard something and looked her way.

Naruto was at the ramen shop again, eating ramen of course.

_Now._ Hinata decided at that moment. She would give him the chocolate now.

It was now or never.

But when she took a courageous step forward, Hinata was immediately pushed back by someone.

Someone with pink hair,...Haruno Sakura...Naruto's crush.

Hinata's heart sank as Sakura reluctantly approached Naruto.

"I'm only giving you these as friend. They're obligatory," Sakura told him, looking around first to see if there was anyone watching. She didn't want anyone, especially that Ino-pig, to find out she was giving chocolates to a loser like Naruto. No one she actually knew. She sighed in relief.

She didn't notice Hinata though. Almost nobody does.

Although the chocolate Naruto had been given was store-bought, and had been the cheapest kind there, his eyes grew big and his cheeks...bright red.

Out of nowhere he knocked his empty ramen away as he jumped up from his seat to hug her...only to be met with a fist forcefully in his stomach. Sakura's fist to be exact.

Hinata's heart...it felt like it had been shattered in to pieces.

She had really known it all along,...who Naruto really liked. She realized it a while ago, but she tried to push that thought out of her head,...until now.

Tears sprang from her eyes as she turned away from those two.

She ran.

Hinata didn't look where she was going and knocked over a couple of items, but she still ran, despite angry store-owner's yells and dogs' barkings.

At that time, Uchiha Sasuke had been taking a walk. His house was temporarily...unusable. It was flooded to the roof with unwanted Valentine's presents. He had just called the garbage man to take away all the chocolates there. That could take some time. It was like a year's supply of chocolates.

Valentine's day...he hated that day most. Love? He didn't need or want love...or chocolates for that matter. What he really wanted was power to kill a certain someone. Nobody gives power on Valentine's day.

Lost in thought, Sasuke didn't really look where he was going...

Hinata was still crying and running. The bag containing the chocolate was still clutched in her left hand. Her right hand, she used to attempt to stop the tears welling in her eyes again.

It hurt her heart...the fact that she was rejected before she even said anything.

Everything was a blur in her eyes due to the tears. So of course she didn't see the red chocolate wrapper on the floor...

...she fell. She didn't just fall though. In her panic, she grapped the only thing she could see, and that was a blue shirt. Startled, the person wearing the blue shirt also fell back and the two were sent tumbling down a hill.

...Their lips were touching. Hinata was on top of the boy when they stopped rolling.

Hinata's mind tried to process what had just happened. Everything happened too quickly. Then it struck her that her lips were touching someone else's.

Her first kiss...She had always fantasized that it would be with Naruto, right after Naruto confessed to her. It was all wrong.

She jumped off of the boy. "S-sumi-masen, Sumi-masen," she apologized, her face low in embarrassment. The NaruSaku encounter seemed like a distant memory at the moment.

"Hinata?" A vaguely familiar voice answered back. The boy got to his feet and brushed off the dirt on his shirt.

She looked up...Sasuke. The one all the other girls had a crush on, including Sakura. The one Naruto considered his rival...and Hinata had just kissed him!

Clearly really embarrassed now, she ran back to her house, failing to remember the bag containing the chocolate which she had dropped.

Sasuke stare at her running figure. What was that all about?

He knew she didn't really mean to kiss him. Everyone knew that she liked Naruto, except Naruto, that loser.

He didn't understand why Hinata admired Naruto so much. All the other girls don't really care about him. Especially Sakura. Oh god, Sakura. He groaned, trying to erase the mental picture frozen in his mind. Nearly a fourth of the chocolates that flooded his house were hers. Where did she even get the money to buy those high-quality chocolates.

It didn't matter anyway. Afterall, Sasuke hated chocolates.

He was about to walk home when his foot kicked something. A pink bag. Sasuke looked down and almost groaned. More chocolates?! He felt like he was going to puke.

But something seemed different. He remembered that Hinata was carrying them. Were they hers? Puzzled, he bent down to take the chocolate out.

It was hand-made, Sasuke could tell. It was made with a lot of care and...love? There were writings on it. In pink icing, it wrote "I LOVE YOU".

Hinata?! Sasuke defnitely wasn't expecting this. Was this really for him?

He looked back at the direction where Hinata had gone. Her figure had already disappeared.

Then, at that very moment, he did something he never expected to do, especially on THAT day.

He blushed.


End file.
